


Pushing the limits

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Sometimes you can go too far and want too much





	Pushing the limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oneill's prompt "any, any, Literally got mad at him this morning because we didn't have time to have sex for a third time. I think I'm getting greedy" at fic_promptly

Gwen had gotten used to Torchwood just being the three of them.

It had taken a long time, and she missed Owen and Tosh dearly every day, but somehow the rest of the team had found their rhythm again. They were even closer than they’d been before, if that had been at all possible. Still, being closer also meant that when they got each other offside, they really knew how to go to town on one another.

Lover’s rows were the worst, and Jack and Ianto were experts in that field. Gwen became the helpless middleman in endless cases of he said/he said and in the end, trying to be arbiter had taken its toll. Luckily neither of them ever expected, nor asked for her to take sides. Still, she tried to help where she could. After all, they depended on each other with their lives, and a long term quarrel amongst any of them would likely get someone killed.

So to come in one morning and find Jack and Ianto not on speaking terms was hardly unusual. One of both of them would be in the wrong and would eventually apologise. Whatever happened after that, well, Gwen didn’t care to know the details. Her imagination was vivid enough working for Torchwood as it was.

This morning was one of those mornings. Ianto was walking around in a huff anytime he came near Jack, and Jack had that unfortunate puppy dog look about him that implied a misdeed on his part. That, and the fact that Jack was having to hit her up for her secret stash of instant coffee, because Ianto was refusing to make him any. Her own steaming mug sat neatly on her desk, and the aroma wafting from its surface must have been torture for Jack.

She rested her head on her hand, and her elbow on the desk in front of her.

‘I’m sure I’m going to regret asking this, but why is he angry this time?’

‘His alarm didn’t go off on time this morning.' Gwen looked momentarily confused. That hardly sounded like the end of the world.

‘You were here at seven this morning, same as every morning.’

‘I know,' came Jack’s reply.

‘So how is it the end of the world that his alarm didn’t go off, yet you both managed to be here at the same time as usual, and that he’s angry about that?’ Gwen asked, still trying to make sense of it, and feeling like she was missing some vital piece of the puzzle.

‘Okay, so he’s not technically angry about the alarm not going off on time. That might have more to do with me. He’s angry at me now because I was angry at him this morning.’

Now they were getting somewhere, thought Gwen. She knew she'd probably still regret asking the question, but she'd come this far, and now had to see it through to the bitter end. ‘What did you do?’

Jack looked indecisive for a moment. ‘Well, see, now it just seems silly, I guess.’

Gwen got that determined look in her eye. ‘Tell me.’

Jack sighed. It really did seem a very silly thing now that he thought about it, even more so because Gwen had just coerced him into saying it out loud.

‘Okay, so I literally got mad at him this morning because we didn't have time to have sex for a third time.' He sighed loudly again and ran a hand through his hair, a sheepish look crossing his face. 'I think I'm getting greedy,' he confessed. And he loved and hated himself for being so addicted. He couldn’t help it. Ianto drove him crazy.

Gwen sat there for a minute, saying nothing, just blinking, rather like the cursor on a computer screen, processing the information and waiting for the next command. Then she got up from her chair and walked away.

‘Seriously? Not even a little sympathy for your boss?’ Jack cried out.

Gwen turned to face him, smiling sweetly. Oh, how he hated being on the receiving end of those fake smiles. It was her subtle way of giving him a bollocking, without the actual bollocking.

‘When you’re ready to go and apologise to Ianto, you know where to find him.’

Jack supposed he deserved that. Still, it wasn’t a complete loss, he thought, reaching out for Gwen’s coffee mug.

Just as quickly, her hand returned and swiped it out from under him. ‘And I’ll be taking that.'

It’s going to be a long day, thought Jack glumly.


End file.
